War of Death and Joy
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: Starts of with a GrellxUndertaker pairing. The story will get more exciting as it goes. What is Undertaker's past? Why do shinigamis hate demons so much? Grellx Undertaker will be the main pairing but there will also be some WilliamxRonald and AlanxEric. Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

_I hope this story turns out good..._

_\(^o^)/_

_Enjoy!:)_

It was another day in the shop as Undertaker finished up the last corpse for the day. He wasn't expecting anyone to come at this hour. Well...that was until someone began pounding on the door with such force that it rattled the coffins inside.

Undertaker swore under his breath and walked to the door. It was raining so hard at this moment that a person would have been crazy to be outside. He opened the door and was about to tell the person to knock it off until he saw who it was.

Undertaker let out a small chuckle. "What brings you here tonight milady? hehehe.."

The person at the doorway frowned and crossed his arms. "Just let me in you freaking idiot. This rain is drenching me and I am cold."

The undertaker shrugged and said, "Why not Ms. Grell. Come on in and I'll make you some tea." Grell walked in and plopped down on a coffin dripping water everywhere. Undertaker frowned upon this. "It would be nice if you were less...um...wet..."

Grell sat there shivering in the never heated room as Undertaker made tea. He was still suspicious of Undertaker due to the Campania zombie incident but Undertaker didn't seem to be doing any harm now anyways...so far...

Undertaker noticed Grell suspiciously watching him and let out a small chuckle. "Still uncertain of me, right? Hmmm...wonder why? Oh yeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. That zombie incident. Hehehe...Let's just forget about that...shall we?"

"You expect me to forget that!" Grell said with anger.

"I dunno. Your choice completely, hmmm?"

"I hate you."

"That's normal considering I tried to kill you."

Grell watched as Undertaker moved around. Undertaker was handsome and beautiful but it sucked that he had tried to kill Grell. _Perhaps,_ thought Grell, _I could give him a second chan_ce...

"Undertaker..."

"Yes m'lady." Undertaker replied while bringing the fresh tea over.

"Umm...well..."

The clattering of the beaker of tea and the surprised yelp of someone filled the room. Red lips of a lady met the lips of the mortician. Undertaker, surprised at the sudden movement, had dropped the tea and was now staring shocked at Grell.

Grell pulled back with a satisfied look.

"I...what...Grell..." Undertaker stammered as a blush flushed his face.

He never got to finish his sentence for Grell had pulled them into another kiss. This time, Undertaker kissed back.

Finally, Grell withdrew from Undertaker with the most joyful look on his face.

"Grell..." Undertaker said softly the usual creepiness gone, "I...I..."

"I love you." Grell interrupted. His face immediately turned red after saying that.

"Hmmm...who knew someone who said 'I hate you' five minutes ago would say something like that. Either way...I loved you since the time I saw you and about the trying to kill you part...I fully regret doing that...it was only for self defense" Grell let out a sigh of relief and pulled Undertaker in for another kiss.

Grell suddenly lost his balance and they both just tumbled into a coffin. Smiling Undertaker pulled Grell closer to him and shut the coffin door. "Sweet dreams, my sweet rose."

"You too, my silver dove."

"I promise that I will protect you...I promise..."

* * *

Undertaker fell asleep but he fell into a night of nightmares. The one night he hated most in his life kept repeating and repeating in his dreams. The one night he wished he could take back. The one night he wish he could have changed.

He watched as she struggled and he shouted her name as if it would save her. But it was all useless. Completely useless...

* * *

Grell woke up when Undertaker began shifting around and saying something in his sleep. Sweat dripped down Undertaker's forehead seeming as if Undertaker was fighting something in his sleep. He leaned closer to hear what Undertaker was murmuring. It sounded like someone's name. Suddenly, Undertaker woke up from his nightmare screaming as if his life depended on it.

"No! Claudia! No! I love you!"

Grell froze. "Claudia?" Undertaker realized what he said. "Grell...I can explain..."

"Explain what!" Grell exploded. "You're cheating on me! Here I am declaring my love to you and sleeping with you while you secretly are loving another girl, Claudia, more than ME!"

"No! Grell, this is just a misunderstanding. Listen to me."

"Listen to you say what?! That you love that Claudia women more than me. I hate you!" Grell grabbed all his stuff and stormed out the door slamming it causing the walls to shake.

"No..."

_Who is Claudia? What will happen to their relationship? Read the next chapter when it comes out. Unfortunately, I don't update often because the only time I can write is when I'm supposed to be doing homework on the computer but when my parents aren't looking I read manga or write instead of working. Hope you liked my first chapter. There are tons more to come._

_Review please._

_:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter. I hope this is also good..._

Grell stormed out of the room. As he left, he turned one last time and saw a tear trickle down Undertaker's cheek.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Undertaker watched as Grell left. His heart shattered as it did in the past. All hope left him. He let a tear silently fall from his eyes and sat down on his coffin in despair. Maybe...maybe hoping was useless...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grell returned to Shinigami library with tears streaming down his face and went straight to William's office. He slammed down a file onto William's desk. "Soul reaped." William looked up from his work and examined the file. "Good." Then, William noticed tears on Grell's face. "Grell Sutcliff. What happened to you?"

"I...I went to Undertaker's place to stay for the night...because it was raining." Grell said between sobs. "He told me that...that he loved me..but he cheated on me and instead loves someone else named Claudia...I hate him!"

William's suddenly became worried. "Grell. Say that name again."

"Who's?" Grell replied confused.

"The name of the women you said Undertaker loved."

"Claudia? What's so important about her."

"Grell. Get we need to visit Undertaker now. Before he does anything crazy..."

Grell looked at William confused as William made a portal to the human world. "No. I am not going to visit him. No." Grell protested.

William turned around and sighed. "Grell Sutcliff. We need to do something. Do you even realize what you just did to him?!"

"He cheated on me so why should I care about what I do back to him." Grell said.

William sighed again. "The point is that Undertaker did not cheat you."

"But...he..he and Claudia..."

William sat down and let the useless portal close. "Grell. Take a seat. I know you're not going to go no matter how much I beg so I think it's time you know the story between Undertaker and Claudia."

Grell took a seat and William began...

_This is a short chapter but I hope the next one will be longer._

_Review please. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry if the story is not incredibly good. I'm not that good at writing..._

_Guest: I'm sorry this gets confusing and I'm sorry about calling them zombies. I shall call them bizarre dolls from now on. Grell thought Claudia was the name of another girl Undertaker was with since Undertaker shouted her name in his sleep and thought that Undertaker loved Claudia more. Hope the story gets better...  
_

* * *

William began..."A few centuries ago, before you, Grell Sutcliff, was made into a shinigami, there was a huge war between demons and shinigamis. There was a major dispute between the amount of souls consumed by the demons at that time. The demons were taking more souls than they can devour so we protested and got ourselves stuck in a war. Only five percent of the shinigamis survived including Undertaker and myself. At that time, Undertaker was still a working shinigami and he was in love with a lady named Claudia."

"See! I told you he cheated on me. He loves Claudia more!" Grell shrieked.

"Will you just listen." William stated with impatience. "Claudia was not a shinigami. She was human. Though Undertaker was not supposed to get too attracted to any humans, he was never one to follow the rules. So there was a war and Undertaker was forced to leave Claudia. Sure he was heartbroken but that was not the worst part. Many shinigamis and demons were dying. If the war didn't stop, all the demons and shinigamis would end up being wiped out. Both sides knew that that would disrupt the balance of the world but neither side wanted to lose. Undertaker decided to do something about it.

"The demons were lead under Lucifer. The shinigamis were led under Undertaker who was the head shinigami at that time. Undertaker did one of the most riskiest thing he could think of. And that, of course was to go to Hell himself and go defeat Lucifer. The most foolish thing was that he never told anyone. He didn't get reinforcement not help. He just went alone. Since he went alone, he got captured with no one to go and save him. No one even knew where he went.

"Undertaker was tortured and threatened for quite a long time. Lucifer wanted Undertaker to get all the shinigamis to let the demons take as many souls as they wanted, but Undertaker being the head of the shinigamis refused. Eventually, the demons figured out about Undertaker's love for Claudia. They tracked Claudia down and took her to Hell. Undertaker truly did not expect them to drag in Claudia one day and threaten to kill her if Undertaker didn't give them the souls they wanted.

"Undertaker begged and pleaded for Claudia's life but he knew he could not let them take all the souls they wanted. It was either destroy the souls of this world or save his loved one. He didn't want to make the choice. That's why Claudia made the choice for him. She understood the price the world would pay if the demons did what they wanted. Claudia killed herself. But it didn't end there. The demons took her soul too so she would go neither to Hell nor Heaven.

"That's when Undertaker had enough. He went into a rage mode and killed all the demons except for Lucifer. All that fighting against the demons was what caused the scars on Undertaker's body. Undertaker warned Lucifer about what he would do if he ever tried that again and left Lucifer beat but still able to survive for the world would be out of balance if all the demons were killed.

"When he returned carrying Claudia's dead body, he was in a highly unstable mode. He was still raging about Claudia's death and blaming it on himself. In the process, he killed a few shinigamis too so he had to be put into isolation. After weeks of being isolated, he finally became stable enough to be let out but he refused to reap any more souls, thus he retired.

"After the war, many shinigamis had to be created to replace the ones that were killed. That took many years to accomplish. You, Grell, were one of the ones made to replace those dead. Undertaker fell in love with you ever since you were made. You reminded him of his Claudia. You had the same beautiful red hair Claudia had and the same cheerfulness in you. If it weren't for you, he would have killed himself long time ago.

" Those bizarre dolls he made on the Campania boat were tests in putting a soul back into a human body. He was trying to bring Claudia back so she could somehow get to Heaven. And I'm sure Undertaker attacked you only for self defense. Otherwise, he would have never done that."

Grell now had begun crying once again. "S..so...what would he do...if...if I hated him?" he asked between sobs.

"That's what I'm truly worried about. I'm afraid he might try to hurt himself if we don't get to him on time." sighed William.

"I wish I didn't say that to him." muttered Grell, "I wish I listened to his explanation."

"Wishing won't help, Sutcliff. Hurry up, before something happens."

William opened another portal and they both stepped in...

_A/N Me: Stares at what I have written...it took me three months to write chapter one because of laziness and here I am writing Chapter Three and two other stories in a couple days. What has gotten into me..Well, I hope this chapter is better than the previous two. _

_Review please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok. Chapter four...I didn't think I would write chapter four so soon but oh well...I was planning to write this a month after school started but I just needed to get this chapter out.  
_

* * *

Undertaker sat down on a wrecked coffin with a sigh. He gave a look around his shop in which he had wrecked everything in anger and sadness. Coffins were trashed and splinters of wood were everywhere. Books were strewn all over the floor and it looked as if a tornado had torn through here. _Maybe it was time to let go and give up..._Undertaker thought. He grabbed his death scythe and headed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as they stepped out of the portal, Grell and William rushed to get the door opened. Once they did, they saw a mess.

"Looks like Undertaker had a meltdown." William stated.

"But I don't see Undertaker."

"Perhaps he is under all this mess..."

So, William and Grell began rummaging through the mess of wood and other stuff. They searched for a long time before Grell found something worth the search.

"What's this?"

William came over and grabbed the book that had fallen into the mess. He stared for quite a while before flipping through it. "I can't believe it...he actually..."

Grell stomped his foot in anger from William not telling anything to him. "What!?"

"This." William said as he handed the book to Grell. "is Undertaker's journal from the time Undertaker was just a new shinigami."

Grell looked through it. There was nothing of interest until he got to the war. What Undertaker wrote confirmed everything William said about Claudia and the demons.

(From Undertaker's journal)

July 17

Damn that stupid war. I now have to work overtime. This is stupid. Utterly stupid. I don't get to see Claudia as much. Why are those demons such a pain in the arse?

July 30

I need to stop this war. Too many are dying. Do you think fighting Lucifer directly would help? Great. I'm going insane now. I'm talking to a freaking journal. But this war needs to end. This is crazy but is it worth the shot? I miss Claudia. I haven't seen Claudia in a long time because I've been working at the cinematic library for hours straight.

Sept. 5

Claudia. Claudia. If you hadn't loved me, would you have died. No. This is my fault. Why won't I die...William took away my death scythe fearing I would kill myself. I think I would if he didn't do that. Damn those demons. Damn them.

(End of section from Undertaker's journal)

"Oh god. Undertaker. If I had known..." Grell whispered.

William took the journal back from Grell's hand and placed it gently down on a table that was half destroyed. "We better get looking for Undertaker."

Grell nodded. "We need to find him. Let's go Will."

_Short chapter. :)_

_Review please._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five. Hope the story gets better. :P  
_

_Guest: Thanks for understanding how hard it is to start a new story. Yes I will reveal more of Undertaker's past later on in the story. Let's see if I let Undertaker live or not…:)_

_I should start putting disclaimers…._

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana does.

_Ok. Disclaimer done. To the story._

* * *

Undertaker stood outside at the graveyard. He stood in front of a very special tombstone. A very special name was engraved on it. Claudia Phantomhive. Undertaker let out a sob and collapsed into tears in front of the gravestone.

After the war and after he had become sane again after her death, he had carefully carried Claudia's lifeless and soulless body back to the human realm. There, he had made the most beautiful coffin he had ever made and prepared her with a heavy heart.

Now after Grell had left him, the memories came more vividly and more often.

_"You'll never get me to do that." Undertaker said harshly to Lucifer._

_Lucifer laughed and said, "You're chained to the wall and tortured yet you don't give up. I like a feisty soul like yours."_

_Undertaker glared at Lucifer with hatred._

_"Perhaps this will make you change your mind." Lucifer turned around and commanded his demons to bring it in._

_Undertaker face went pale at the sight. "No...how did you…..Claudia?"_

_Claudia was dragged in roughly and shoved to the ground. Undertaker became infuriated and began fighting against the chains holding him to the wall."_

_"You let go of her! She has nothing to do with this war! Claudia! Run! Get out of here!" he shouted until he had no more energy left._

_Lucifer waited until he tired himself out. "Now what should I do? Should I kill her slowly or quickly?"_

_"How did you know…?" Undertaker whispered._

_"Ah...that….we found this pretty lady looking for you at your funeral home back in London. She claimed to be your loved one. I guess that's true. So what will it be. Her death or the deal?"_

_"I...no….please...let her go…" he pleaded to Lucifer._

_Lucifer didn't reply._

_After long moments of silence, Undertaker spoke. "Do you promise to let her go if I agree to your demands?"_

_Claudia let out a gasp. "No. Undertaker. You'll put the sake of the human world in peril. Don't agree to him."_

_Undertaker sighed. "I know that I told you that I would never let the demons win the war but I love you…."_

_"I won't let you do this, Undertaker." Claudia said firmly._

_"I'll give you 5 more minutes to decide." Lucifer interrupted._

_However, five minutes later, they still hadn't agreed on what to do._

_"Time's up." Lucifer held up a knife to Claudia's neck. "Agree or I'll kill her."_

_Undertaker looked into Lucifer's eyes. "I…I…I agree."_

_Claudia screamed. "NO! Don't do it! No! I won't allow you." With that she thrusted forward and cut her own throat on the blade. Undertaker stared horrified at the sight of Claudia falling down to the ground. Blood was gushing out of the cut and she coughed up blood._

_"I lo...love you….don't...let me...down…."She whispered between gasps. Then, she went limp._

_"No….my Claudia….don't…." Undertaker managed to get out between tears of despair._

_Lucifer laughed. "Looks like she wanted to die."_

_Undertaker continued staring horrified at Claudia's dead body. Lucifer walked over to her dead body and lifted her up. "Let's taste her, hm?" With that, he placed his lips on Claudia's and sucked in her soul._

_Lucifer looked at Undertaker with a satisfied look. "That was a great soul. Nice and sweet."_

_Undertaker lifted his head up to glare at Lucifer. "You monster…."he hissed. "DIE!" With sudden renewed strength, he broke free and killed all nearby unsuspecting demons. After that, rage took over him and he fought like a demon…._

Undertaker struggled to return from the depths of his memory. As he came back from the recollection of memories, he held his death scythe up. The tip of his scythe lay on his chest. With a heavy sigh, he raised the tip and swung…

* * *

_Will he die? Wait for the next chapter. Cliffhangers! Oh and I got Claudia from Undertaker's locket. One of them had the name Claudia P. on it. So I immediately thought Claudia Phantomhive.  
_

_Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Time to write my chapter six. I'm typing this in school when I don't feel like working on my science project that involves research on the computer…:)_

_And that new Kuroshitsuji chapter….Claudia Phantomhive….I guessed correctly...small dance….._

_Disclaimer: I do not ever own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Yana Toboso does._

_Guest: I totally agree with you. I know somehow that Undertaker is silently sad about something. When his locket slipped and fell into Ciel's hand and Undertaker said that that was his greatest treasure, his face seems sort of sad even though he's always laughing and smiling…._

_Anyone else reading this please review!_

The silver scythe flashed through the air, flashing as it sliced air in half. William and Grell ran into the graveyard just as this happened.

"NO!" Grell screamed.

Undertaker was completely oblivious to the scream since Grell was too far for him to hear. William, who refused to stand there and watch Undertaker kill himself, immediately extended his death scythe towards Undertaker, hoping to reach there before Undertaker's scythe pierces skin.

The scene unfolded in slow motion. Undertaker's scythe tore through his clothing and slowly cut through skin letting droplets of red slowly fly out. William's scythe connected with a clang with Undertaker's scythe and William pulled down hard, hoping to knock the scythe from Undertaker's grip. But unfortunately, Undertaker held on just too tightly. Instead of leaving his hands and falling to the ground, his scythe slid down his chest, tearing through skin and causing blood to flow as it coursed downwards. It continued sliding down and cut skin on his leg until he let go and the scythe fell down into the grass with a muffled thud.

Undertaker stared in shock at the blood flowing out of his body. There was a massive tear in his clothing revealing a straight line of red where his scythe cut. Blood gushed out of his wound down to his legs, where on his left leg, a cut ran through from his hip down to his ankles. Blood flowed freely from there as well. A pool of blood started to form around Undertaker's shoes and staining the grass red. He let out a choked gasp and fell down to the ground.

The world in front of his eyes was spinning making everything blurrier than it already was without glasses. He saw something red come running towards him and passed out just as a lone tear slid down his face. Two words repeated unremittingly in his mind before he passed out into the world of the unconscious.

_Claudia...Phantomhive…_

Perhaps it is better to be dead than to be alive…

_Ah...sad chapter….I'm always better at writing sad stuff than happy…..right? I also really like reading sad stories that make me want to cry. In my whole life, I've probably only read 4 or 5 stories that have made me cry. I've got this story in my head that's really sad but when it comes out, it never seems sad enough….I'll keep working on that…._

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I was thinking of waiting a few weeks before I wrote this chapter but I don't wanna leave anyone thinking Undertaker is dead. Yeah, Undertaker's not dead yet. Not going to let him die...yet….:)_

_Guest: Aww...come on...don't be so mean. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler. I repeat I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler._

Grell and William sprinted over to the fallen Undertaker. His eyes were closed and blood was all over the ground.

"Oh god…" Grell whispered.

William knelt down next to Undertaker and felt for a pulse. Grell stood on the side watching anxiously.

"Is...is...he….de…dead?." Grell said shakily.

William sighed. "He's still alive now, but he's losing lots of blood right now. The cut wasn't too deep but it's big cut." He looked at Grell with a worried look. "Make a portal quick. He may live if we get him to the shinigami infirmary."

Without question, Grell quickly made a portal while William did as much as he could to stop the blood flow which there wasn't very much he could considering the fact he didn't have anything other than his jacket and Grell's jacket to use.

The portal stood open waiting for them to pass through. William and Grell stared down at Undertaker with the question of how to carry him without making the wound even worse.

"Er…..ok…" William said while thinking. "Grell you….you can hold..no...ok...hold onto his legs. I'll hold him under his arms and we'll carry him back."

They quickly did this but it proved unuseful when they couldn't walk together in synchronicity and within a few steps, they tripped and dropped Undertaker onto the grass.

"Umm...next idea.."

Eventually, they had William just carry Undertaker in a bridal style.

"Ugg….this is awkward to many levels." William scowled. Grell giggled at the sight but quickly turned serious.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Grell urged William. They went through the portal and quickly ran to the infirmary. Many shinigamis stared at them running by and asked each other what was going on. They ran into the infirmary causing all the shinigami doctors to look up.

"Quick. Get him into a bed now." William commanded. Grell stood patiently on the side.

William could be heard shouting from outside the infirmary.

"Hurry up! Move it! This is Undertaker we're talking about. Yes that's Undertaker. Now move it!"

"Will he be okay?" Grell asked quietly.

William sighed. "I have no clue…best we can do is wait and see."

_That was short….next chapter will be in one month i hope unless i procrastinate or have this feeling that must publish next chapter fast… :)_

_As most people say at the end of their stories, REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Meow! ^^ How's the story so far? I'd love more reviews. Thanks guest for reviewing. :D If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far into the story...haha...Oh, and thanks zgirl16 for motivating me to write and not procrastinate...I procrastinate too much...If it weren't for her, I would still be procrastinating._

_Guest: XP If I write that Undertaker dies, he dies. It's all in my hands. Mwahaha! (Though I don't think I'll want him to die…XD) Oh, I'll find a way to add that into my story...the bone biscuit urne thing...though I may alter it a little bit….it's funny…_

_Discalimer….discalaimer…..discliamer….that's still night right...disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler._

When William made sure everything was okay in the infirmary, he went back to his office to finish some work. Shortly after he sat down, he heard a knock on the door. Without waiting for an invitation in, Ronald kicked open the door and went in.

"Hey William-senpai!" Ronald yelled with joy.

William sighed. "If you don't need any help with anything, get out."

Ronald's face fell. "William! God, there's no need to be so glum. You need some cheering up."

"No I don't." William replied sternly. "Now get out."

"But-"

"Out!"

Ronald reluctantly went out. As he was walking back to his room, he crashed into Grell...literally. They were both turning at the same corner and crashed into each other.

"Oh. Sorry Grell-senpai." Ronald said.

"No worries. Hey you don't look so happy." Grell commented.

"William refuses to talk to me…"

"Just tell him that you love him."

Ronald blushed. "Grell-senpai…how do you expect me to do that."

"Just build up the courage."

Ronald changed the topic. "Is Undertaker ok? I heard he's terribly injured."

Grell immediately became sad. "It...it was my fault...he did that because of me…" Grell started crying again.

Ronald knew immediately he said something wrong. "Oh..um...let's go visit him to see how he's doing...maybe we can have a little chat…" Grell nodded and they walked to the infirmary. They sat down next to Undertaker's bed.

Grell looked down at Undertaker. "I'm so sorry." he sobbed as he brushed some hair out of Undertaker's face. "Don't die…"

(Undertaker)

He felt a bit of consciousness come back to him. His body hurt and the air felt heavy on him. There were people talking in the background. Undertaker knew those voices...who were they? His body was on fire. It hurt to breathe. That voice...such a familiar one...why did it hurt so much to breathe?

Grell...he heard one of them say that name….where had he heard that before…he struggled to remember. He wanted to open his eyes, to see who it was...but it hurt...it hurt everywhere...he wanted to sleep...to slip away from the conscious world….he didn't want to wake up…

Claudia...he knew her...but where?

_Wake up._ he told himself. His body refused to move.

He heard a soft voice above him...it sounded so sad….Undertaker wanted to comfort whoever was saying that voice….if only he would wake up…

(Grell)

"Undertaker...please...please wake up…" Grell whispered as he finished telling Ronald about what happened. He didn't want Undertaker to go. "Please…"

That voice was calling him. It was telling him to wake up. He needed to wake up.

Finally, he found the strength and energy to crack open one eye slightly, enough to tell the difference between light and dark. He saw something red. A bright flash of red. Suddenly, it just all came back to him. The pain and suffering of Claudia's death. The hurt look on Grell's face. The scythe slicing air. The person clad in red...Grell...Claudia…

(Grell)

Grell looked at Undertaker. Did his eyelashes just move? No...just imagination...he stared hoping for Undertaker to wake up. Suddenly, he saw Undertaker's eye open a slight bit. Was this imagination. No. This was real.

"Undertaker!" Grell screamed causing everyone to look at him. "Can you hear me?! Please wake up!" Then to Ronald, he said, "Get William quick. Tell him that Undertaker is waking up." Ronald obeyed immediately.

"Undertaker…"

(Undertaker)

Undertaker heard someone calling his name. Grell….Grell….if only he could reply...

(Grell)

Grell watched as Undertaker's lips moved and silently said Grell's name.

"Oh please, Undertaker. Stay awake. You're going to be fine. Just stay with me." Grell pleaded.

(Undertaker)

Undertaker wanted to say his name, to let him know he was listening. His lips moved but no sound came out. It hurt too much to say something…he was so tired...he wanted to drift back to sleep again...away from the pain. He closed his eyes and fell back into a deep slumber.

(Grell)

Grell watched as Undertaker's barely open eye closed and stop blinking. He was asleep. Grell smiled. Undertaker was recovering. The doors burst open and William and Ronald came rushing in.

"You said...he...was...awake…" William said between gasps from running.

"Yes...but he went back to sleep…" Grell replied.

As soon as William caught his breath, he went over to Undertaker and checked on him. After a few moments of observation, he concluded that Undertaker should be fine, if he did wake up, unless something happened.

"You sure he woke up?" William questioned.

Grell nodded. "He knew I was there...he mouthed my name…"

"Good." William and Grell stood in silence looking at the sleeping Undertaker. "You know that cut is going to leave a huge scar right?"

Grell smile. "He won't notice considering the amount of scars he has." he said while tracing the scar on his face gently.

William didn't smile or laugh considering how serious he was but he nodded. To the doctors, he said, "Tell me immediately if he wakes up again." Then he walked out of the room with Ronald following hoping that William was now in a better mood.

Grell sat on the edge of Undertaker's bed.

"You'll be fine, Undertaker. I promise I won't let you die…"

_A/N: That was a long chapter to type….and I think this is one of my better chapters… though the beginning kinda sucked...tell me what you think in your review...nya!_

_So review. ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_I can't believe I'm already on chapter 9...I didn't expect to write that much already...XD_

_Guest: XP No need to go all caps...sorry about the crappy beginning….it was my second fanfic and I didn't know how I would start it…_

_Guest2: Is that ok if I call you guest2 and use that so i don't get confused between the two guests….there's another guest…XD...thanks for reviewing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler._

(Undertaker)

Undertaker stood in the middle of nowhere. The world was completely vast blackness...where was he? There was a window...no..two windows...he looked through one of them. Grell….

He saw Grell through the window. Grell was sad...and he was crying...Undertaker longed to be with Grell.

He looked through the other window. Behind there was nothingness….except...except for one lone person...Claudia?

Then, Undertaker realized….he was in between life and death. It was his choice completely if he wanted to continue living as a shinigami or die and be with Claudia. He was torn between seeing Claudia again after these long painful years or to live and hopefully be with Grell…

_No...Grell hates me..._he thought..._there's no one to love me...if I could be with Claudia again…_

Claudia, he remembered, was the one who let him feel how it felt to be loved. She was the one who showed him what love felt like...before...before he had no clue what it meant to be loved...to be happy….He remembered after her death, the number of times he yearned to be happy. Not even the great Sebastian was able to do so. Undertaker had to force himself to laugh and even then, there was not a single drop of joy in him.

_Maybe it is better to be dead and be with Claudia..._he thought as he walked towards the dark window.

Undertaker gently pushed it open...all he had to do was walk through it...then he'll be dead and be with Claudia…

(Grell)

Grell stared down at Undertaker. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Undertaker was going to be fine if Grell left him for a few minutes to eat something. Grell got some cookies and walked began walking back to the infirmary. On his way, he saw William.

"Hey William!" Grell shouted while running towards William.

William turned and pushed his glasses up. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I have a question…" Grell said.

"Yes."

"Why...why is Claudia so important to Undertaker…?

"Because he loves her." William said simply.

"No...it seems….more...more than just that…"

William was quiet for a few moments. "Are you sure you want to know.." he asked hesitantly.

Grell nodded. "I want to know...i want to know exactly who she is and why he loves her so much and I want to know and understand Undertaker's pain and sadness…."

William led Grell into the Cinematic Library. "This is usually unknown to most shinigamis and known to the head of the shinigamis. This includes me since I am head of the dispatch crew. I'll make an exception for you since it is relatively important that you understand Undertaker's feelings...otherwise…you know.."

Grell nodded. William led Grell into the back of the Cinematic Library and into a secret room. They walked into a room full of cinematic record books.

"This is the room where we hold all of the shinigami's cinematic records when they were human."

"You mean...mine is here too."

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Aww…"

"I'm only letting you see Undertaker's."

William walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book. He placed it in Grell's hands.

"Read this and find out."

Grell stared at the book in his hands and slowly opened it to read….

_And that's the end...of this chapter...not the story...of course not the story...have lots more to write…^^...wait for the next chapter to learn more about Undertaker's past…I have to write a short story for school. But it has to be 2-3 pages long double spaed...I look at it and go I'm never going to fit the story in that little space...one fanfiction chapter is already that long….a chapter...sighs...gotta cram...OWATA! \(^o^)/_

_Pweez review! *says with extra cute chibi face*_


	10. Chapter 10

_And I'm writing in class again….luckily the teachers never notice….haha….I'm supposed to be writing my creative story but who cares…._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler….Yana Toboso always does…._

_Guest Maria: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! That really helps clarify which guest is which. XD Don't be so mean to Undertaker….haha..though it is funny. XP Grell's past...I don't know...maybe….I'll think about it…_

_Guest: Feels? Explanation please….hehe….and don't explode….I need people to review…._

_On to the story…_

(Undertaker)

Undertaker leaned into the open window. If he fell, his life would be over and he could be with Claudia again….he still remembered his life before Claudia was there….

(Undertaker's past)

Normal shinigamis don't remember their human lives but very few are different and remember them. Undertaker was one of those...sadly, his life would be happier if he didn't remember…

He was born into one of those rich noble families. However, due to his pale face and white hair, people thought he was a demon or monster...even his own family...Undertaker never had a name...his parents never bothered naming such a "creature". He was treated as a servant of the household even though he was their son. What did he ever do to be treated this way other than to be born?

At the age of 7, he was kicked out of the house and sold as a servant to another rich household. They treated his poorly and he suffered. Never once in his life did he know how it felt to be loved or cared for. Happiness never found him….even after his death.

After his death, because he never had a name, he decided to call himself Undertaker...

He never felt happiness once in his life...until he met Claudia Phantomhive...then he knew what love was. Sadly, because he was a shinigami and Claudia was human, they could not be together. It was required that shinigamis had as little contact with humans as possible. Undertaker broke this rule and stayed with Claudia. However, Claudia had to find a human to marry so she married a man, also known as Ciel's grandfather.

Claudia still loved Undertaker but with a human man, she didn't have as much time as before to visit Undertaker. But Undertaker was still happy whenever Claudia visited. Undertaker lived happily for a few years before the war began...then everything he loved fell….

(Grell)

This is what Grell read about in the cinematic record. A tear rolled down his cheek as he realized how much suffering Undertaker really face. Claudia's death wasn't the only thing hurting him, it was also his past life as a human.

Grell gave the book back to William.

"I will make Undertaker feel happy once more." he said with confidence.

William nodded. "Good."

"I'm going back to check on Undertaker." Grell said with a new smile.

William pushed up his glasses in approval and walked away.

"Oh, and William." Grell called after him. William turned. "Ronald loves you."

Grell walked away happily leaving William in a shocked state. Little did he know that the joy would not last long.

(Undertaker)

He stood in front of the open window, leaning in to see if there was anything else other than blackness. No. It was all nothingness.

Suddenly he tripped...and fell through the window….

(Grell)

He returned to Undertaker. From far away, Undertaker looked fine...as if he was still sleeping. But as Grell got closer, he noticed something was not right. Undertaker's breathing was really slow and labored. It sounded as if he was struggling to breathe. His face was paler than usual and he just looked sick…

"William!" Grell called in desperation. Randomly, he picked a shinigami walking in and told him to get William immediately.

"No..don't die….Undertaker!" Grell cried helplessly.

Later, William ran into the room. Undertaker's heartbeat now was barely noticeable..

"What's wrong?" Grell asked desperately as William did a quick assessment of Undertaker's health.

William frowned and pushed up his glasses. "We can't do anything. Undertaker is struggling in his mind whether is is better to die than to live. It depends on Undertaker whether he will live or not…."

Grell sat down on the bed and held Undertaker's hand, praying that Undertaker would make the right decision...

_A/N: Not the best chapter but oh well….I managed to type the whole story in class…..wow...I really wonder what Undertaker's real name is….oh well...only Yana knows. ^w^ haha….but I prefer that Undertaker just doesn't have a real name….nya!_

_Review or I'LL SEND A BUNCH OF ANGELS AFTER YOU! nya. ^^ *cute kitty face*_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sad stories….always loved them...somehow I feel like my story is just not sad enough….there needs to be more….well...i have another sad part in the story later so maybe…..evil grin…_

_The amount of guest reviews…..sighs...at least Maria cleared one of them up for me….as for the rest….oh well…_

_Maria: Hmm...those are good ideas to add…..I should have you next to me when I write so you can give me more ideas….I need ideas to make it better. Anything can happen in fanfiction as long as you write it. XD Even tripping in your mind...I just needed him to fall through the window without wanting to. Tripping was the best way._

_Guest: XP You never know what Grell would say about you to someone… haha...and question: what academy? _

_Guest: Good. I was trying to get that feeling. I recommend that people don't jump out a window in real life unless the window is close to the ground...otherwise….haha...glad I got the feeling of feels into my story._

_I'll leave the two guests to figure out who's reply is who's unless they're both from the same person…..then owata….\(^o^)/_

_Disclaimer(it took me 5 tries to type that word...): I do not own Black Butler. Sebastian and Ciel and Undertaker do. XD Just kidding. Yana does. Not me….on with the storie….adding an -ie to the end makes things cuter...like fishies….or Unnie...XP_

Undertaker let out a startled gasp as he fell through the window. Desperately, he grabbed for something. His nails dug into windowsill and he let out a choked cry of pain as his fingers and nails took in the full weight of his body. His heart beat rapidly in fear and panic.

Claudia….her soul...she was coming closer to him.

"Claudia...Phantomhive….." he whispered. Suddenly, she zoomed forward and her soul swirled around Undertaker.

_Undertaker….my dear Undertaker..._a voice echoed in Undertaker's head.

"Claudia?" he asked to no one in particular. "Is that you?"

_Yes...I'm in your mind...it's the only way we can communicate. _the voice said.

"I missed you...I haven't been happy...since...since that day...the day….they...the demons…" he said in a choked voice unable to get the words of that memory out.

_It's not your fault. _

"Yes. Yes it is my fault." Undertaker said sadly. "If I never met you, then you would have lived a longer life and you would be in heaven instead of...instead of here…."

_Quit blaming yourself. _Claudia said forcefully. _Grell needs you._

"No. He hates me."

_How can you be sure?_

"I...he said so…"

_And how do you know he didn't change?_

Undertaker remained silent. He remembered hearing Grell's voice pleading, crying for him to live. Did Grell actually love him?

_Yes he does. _Claudia spoke reminding Undertaker that she could hear his thoughts.

Undertaker felt his arm slip and his fingers ached as they dug into the windowsill.

"Umm...Claudia...mind if you help me get into a better position to talk…?" Undertaker said with a small laugh.

He felt a sudden force help him pull himself up so he was sitting on the windowsill. "That's better."

_How is my son Vincent doing?_ Claudia asked suddenly.

Undertaker went quiet…"Umm...well...he married a beautiful women named Rachel and had a son named Ciel…"

_And is he still living happily?_

"Umm….er…"Undertaker stammered not wanting to break the bad news to Claudia.

_What's wrong? Why won't you tell me? _Claudia asked with worry.

"It's just that..um…..he's...Vincent...he died…" Undertaker finally said.

There was a long moment of silence. _Tell me._ Claudia said softly.

"There was a fire. Arson. And well...Rachel and Vincent both died. Ciel was kidnapped but he lived….because...because he formed a contract with….a demon…" Undertaker whispered not wanting to tell Claudia all this.

_Oh….well...then promise me to live and protect my grandson_.

"Claudia...I don't want to leave you."

_Live for my grandson and for me._ she said in a way that Undertaker found hard to refuse.

"I...I will." Undertaker said.

_Now go back to your Grell and be happy. If I was still alive, do you think I would want you to live your life a miserable person? No! Now go be happy again. _Claudia said in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you...thank you very much Claudia. I love you…." Undertaker said full of emotion. And for the first time in many years, he laughed. No. It wasn't one of those forced creepy laugh. It was a laugh of pure joy and happiness trapped for a long time.

_Now that's the Undertaker I knew back then….smiling and happy._ Claudia said happily.

"Goodbye, my love Claudia. Though I still wish you lived, you have made me happy once again. I wish...that night...sorry..goodbye" Undertaker whispered.

Without any warning, Undertaker fell backwards back into the room with the two windows. He hit the floor and burst out laughing at how stupid he could be choosing that method to leave the windowsill instead of turning around and just stand up. He could hear Claudia's laughter faintly echoing in his mind.

"Ha..haha….that...that was stupid of me...ha" Undertaker said between laughs of joy as he began walking towards the other window. He pushed it open and stared through it. There was Grell...with a worried look. Maybe Grell still cared. Looking back, he waved at Claudia one last time.

"Goodbye...Claudia Phantomhive. I promise to protect Ciel and live happy." he said. But silently he added, "But it is still my fault…"

Smiling, he leapt through the window...to Grell….

_A/N: That was a happy chapter. :D I always wonder how it felt like to sit on a windowsill and fall backwards...my mom never let me try...and I might kill myself...nya...so yeah...I'm sorry if this chapter gets a bit hard to read between the italicized lines and non italicized. I'm wondering how long this story will be. Chapter 11 already and there's still tons more to come…_

_Review please. It makes me update the storie fastie and fastie and fastie...maybe that doesn't sound so cute...fastie..faster...i think faster would be better here….XD_


	12. Chapter 12

_Can't think of anything to write in this italicized area...so..yeah...quick author's note up here…..haha…_

_Maria: I wish you were here...you could give me ideas...I like ideas...makes story more interesting. Though I am glad to give you cookies and tea (just don't blame me if my cookies end up tasting like baking powder and the tea tasteless…yes those did really happen to me). XD I'm trying to grow my nails as long as Undertaker's….half of them chipped and my longest one is almost there but it's gotta hurt if I dug it into some window….don't want to try...shudders...I think I'm getting what you're talking about in the Ciel part...I think….I want Sebby to take Ciel's soul..._

_Disclaimer(still spelled it wrong but autocorrect helped me...I'll get it down someday so I won't hafta depend on autocorrect): Do not own Black Butler here!_

Grell watched Undertaker's nearly still body anxiously. It couldn't be happening...Undertaker can't die yet...Tears of sorrow rolled down uncontrollably from Grell's eyes. Undertaker's heartbeat...he could barely hear it as Grell put his ear on Undertaker's chest.

The soft slow heartbeat...he could hear it fighting desperately to survive. Grell yawned. He hadn't gone to sleep in days, staying by Undertaker's side, talking to the silent Undertaker. Grell had a sudden feeling that Undertaker was going to be okay...smiling softly to himself, Grell let the lullaby of Undertaker's heartbeat pull him into deep deep sleep…

(later)

Grell woke up with light shining in his eyes. He felt someone's hand playing with his hair. Sleep was starting to pull him down once again. Suddenly, Grell realized that his head was not on Undertaker's chest but rather on someones lap. And that hand playing with his hair…

He sat up suddenly to come face to face with Undertaker.

"You're awake, Grell." Undertaker said in a raspy voice and finished with a fit of coughs.

"Undertaker!" Grell squealed with joy and immediately pulled Undertaker into a hug.

Undertaker winced in pain. "Not...so...hard…"he whispered as his body shook from another wave of coughs.

"Oops…" Grell said pulling back. "Sorry…"

Undertaker smiled accepting the apology.

"Umm...Undertaker? How long have I been sleeping?" Grell asked. Undertaker pointed to the calendar hanging on the wall. Grell took a look and gasped. It was now Wednesday morning...he had gone to sleep Monday night… "Oh god...I'm so sorry Undertaker. I didn't mean to sleep for so long...what if something happened to you or….or…"

Grell was silenced by Undertaker bringing his finger up to Grell's lips. He smiled and made a motion telling Grell that it was fine. Undertaker still didn't want to talk because everytime he did, it sent a burning pain down his throat and through his chest and made him cough.

They sat in silence staring at each other.

"Grell.." Undertaker whispered suddenly. "Do you...do you love me?"

Grell suddenly became serious. "Love you?! After what you did! You idiot! He raised his hand as if he was going to slap Undertaker. Undertaker closed his eyes anticipating the slap but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see Grell's hand a few inches away from his face. In Grell's hand was his jar of bone biscuits.

Grell laughed at Undertaker's shocked look and lightly hit Undertaker's face with the jar.

"Your an idiot for trying to kill yourself. There's tons more to live for, my love." Grell said between gasps of laughter.

Undertaker just stared in disbelief and joy, his gaze never leaving the jar. "Grell…tha..thank you…" he whispered as tears rolled down his face. He felt the salty tears touch the corners of his mouth that had learned to smile once again.

"Quit crying or else you're going to make me cry again. Now eat." Grell said with a smile.

Undertaker gratefully took a bone biscuit and began slowly eating it. But he didn't get any further than one biscuit because he ended up choking and coughing pretty badly that in the end. He ended up just lying down on the bed, too exhausted to move.

"Oopsies…" Grell chuckled.

Undertaker grinned and began making himself comfortable for a nap. Grell watched Undertaker close his eyes to sleep and smiled to himself. There was a small smile at the corner of Undertaker's mouth, one that wasn't there earlier.

Suddenly, Undertaker opened an eye. "Care to join me?" he managed to rasp out.

Grell smiled and got into bed with Undertaker. Their lips met as Grell pulled the covers over them both and they both smiled joyfully. And then, they went to sleep...

_A/N: This chapter isn't exactly what I had in mind….but it's still a good one….I can never seem to get the movie happening in my head down on paper...sighs….eh….close enough. _

_**Please visit my profile page for a poll...it'll help me with later chapters. So please vote. XD**_

_Review...review...review...REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Story is not over just yet….have tons more to go...I'm trying to reach 50 or 100 chapters…_

_Maria: Yes...please….please teach me...I need to know how to make cookies without already prepared dough and I just shape them. I don't really like OC stories either...but Undertaker and Grell is a yes. I actually like the pairing Ciel and Sebby...sorry...they're just cute….THERE IS MORE TO THIS STORY. Lots more. And I was actually thinking about a trial on Undertaker's creation of bizarre dolls in a few chapters... 0_o. Can you read my mind or something….XD haha._

_Dislaimer….nope...almost there….next time I will spell it right….:I don't own Black Butler_

_Hmm….what should I do with this chapter? Ihihihi XD_

Undertaker woke up to find Grell smiling at him.

"Ah...you're awake, Unnie." Grell said joyfully.

Undertaker raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Grell stared blankly at Undertaker's amused expression. "What?" Grell asked. Undertaker kept smiling until Grell realized that he was amused at the nickname Grell gave him.

"Oh. That. What? Do you not like the nickname 'Unnie'?" Grell asked innocently. "It shortens your name. It's too long to say. Undertaker. Unnie is much shorter."

Undertaker gave a small laugh. "No fair." he whispered. "You have a short name. I can't make a nickname for" he didn't say anything more because he started coughing again which made Grell rush to get water and to comfort Undertaker.

"I'm...cough...fine...cough cough.." Undertaker choked out.

"Shut up and let yourself heal, you idiot." Grell said firmly.

Suddenly, Ronald walked in. "Hey you guys!" he said cheerfully. Then he noticed Undertaker sitting on the bed. "Hey! Undertaker-senpai! You're awake. Did you guys tell William-senpai yet?"

Moments of silence as realization dawns on them.

"Oh shoot!" Grell screamed. "I forgot to tell William!"

Ronald immediately rushed out of the room to get William.

"Williiiiiiaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmm!" Ronald shouted running into William's office like a tornado which causes a huge mess and that's what Ronald did. He slammed the door open nearly breaking it and then he tripped over a chair, fell on top of William's desk sending papers everywhere and crashed into William as a giant finale.

"What do you suppose you're doing here, Mr. Knox." William said with a hint of annoyance...okay that was an understatement...with obvious annoyance.

"Undertaker...he...there….he...bed...sitting...Gre ll...cookies…" Ronald said in broken phrases trying to catch his breathe. William waited patiently until Ronald finally caught his breath. "Whew...as I was saying. Undertaker is awake! He's sitting on his bed with Grell."

William raised his eyebrows. "You're telling the truth?" Ronald nodded. "Let's go then."

They got up to leave the room. As they left, William turned to Ronald and said, "Grell told me a little something about you."

Ronald immediately began panicking. Did Grell tell William that he loved him….

"Grell told me that a few weeks ago you were up late partying and was almost late to reap a soul. Am I correct?" William stated.

Ronald let out a sigh of relief. "Umm..yeah...yeah...I promise I won't let that happen again." he said.

William noted the obvious sigh of relief. Maybe what Grell said about Ronald's love for him was true…..

They walked to the infirmary and opened the door to where Undertaker was. On the bed were Undertaker and Grell...and they were furiously kissing each other...Ronald and William stared in embarrassment, awkwardness, and shockedness(that's not a word but who cares). They didn't say anything because: one, they were too shocked to speak and two, they didn't want to be the awkward person to interrupt.

Eventually, Grell and Undertaker noticed Ronald and William standing at the doorway mouth wide open...well William was too formal to do that but Ronald had his mouth open ready for a fly to fly into it….

"Ummm…hey…" Grell said awkwardly.

William strode over to the bed. "So you're awake. I presume the wound hurts a lot right now. Am I right?"

Undertaker nodded. Grell looked at Undertaker….

"Umm….Undertaker?" Grell asked awkwardly… "Umm….where did you get all your scars from...?"

Undertaker's face turned red and he slid under the blankets with a sheepish look on his face.

"You tell him, William." Undertaker said in a raspy voice with a groan.

"Well…." William started… "Five of the scars he got while fighting the demons…."

Grell stared at Undertaker's body hidden by the blankets… "Ummm….where did he get all the others..." Grell said remembering seeing all those scars crisscrossing Undertaker's body while they stitched him up.

William then said, "Those...those he got from foolishly playing with his death scythe. If I remember, you got several from 'laughing' too hard and falling onto your death scythe. Then you were tossing your death scythe in the air to see how many times it would spin in the air before you caught it...and it fell on you...and you still didn't learn your lesson after the first few times so you got more scars from that….and just being plain blind without your glasses and stumbling into your death scythe…and..."

Undertaker groaned in embarrassment. "Just stop, William." he mumbled.

Grell covered his mouth in an attempt to prevent himself from laughing but in the end, he ended up laughing so hard that he had trouble standing. "ha...haha….Undertaker...who knew...you …..you're such an...an idiot...hahah...ha…."

Undertaker stayed under the blankets but everyone knew he was embarrassed….highly embarrassed...but under the blankets, he was smiling in joy….^^

_A/N: That was a funny chapter ^^...ugh….why do they always say the word stared is spelled wrong...oh well...don't care…..Halloween! Undertaker cosplayer here! Whoo! Minus the hair...my mom refused to buy me the wig.. T^T...but Happy Halloween and I want candy…._

_Review and I might give you candy...not…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok...I'm in the mood to write another chapter….after reading zgirl16's story Fevered Dreams...go take a look at that story….hers is much better than mine…..I'm just crying over her latest chapter...literally…...T^T….oh and please visit my profile for a poll that will help me with ideas for this story...thanks..._

_Maria: Making cake disappear...I can do that...XD…very easy..all you need is a mouth and stomach…^^. Yeah, I get what you mean with Ciel...he's still a child….but the thing is he doesn't really act like a little child...unlike me...XD...but I understand you...he's still thirteen and well...yeah….yeah. Now how to make that trial happen….eh...i'll think of it as I write….like always. The shinigamis should make a huge warning sign. "Warning: Do not ever play with your death scythe….they are deadly…." but then again...I doubt Undertaker will really even heed the warning much less read it….XD. Yes...please...give me a recipe...I lost the last chocolate chip cookie recipe I had…but I failed in making them anyway….I can make red velvet cookies….given the cake batter with the instructions on the side….but let's just say I coat them with sugar and sprinkle extra sugar on top...and my hands were pink for a day or two…._

_Disclaimer….O_o...I spelled it right…..double checks….wow…:i do not own Black Butler…._

_Now should I make this chapter happy or sad…_

Undertaker was healing rapidly now. He had been able to stand up and walk around for a bit. Grell constantly stayed by his side, making sure Undertaker didn't suddenly die or do something stupid. When he was okay to be leaving the infirmary, he immediately left with Grell to go back to his shop back in London.

He entered the morgue which was dark and gloomy. Grell stepped in and the redness of him was completely out of place compared to the shop.

"What are we doing here?" Grell asked.

Undertaker raised an eyebrow at Grell. "I live here. Don't you think I should make sure it's fine after I left it for a few weeks?"

"Oh…."

"And I need to visit someone…"

Grell tilted his head in interest. "Who?"

"Someone I know….and that has something of mine…" Undertaker replied mysteriously.

Undertaker looked around the shop. "Do you think…." Undertaker started but stopped himself.

"What?" Grell asked.

"Nothing."

Grell stamped his foot in protest. "Come on! Tell me!"

"Okay!" Undertaker laughed. "I was wondering if I should move into your room back in the shinigami realm….I mean...I want to be with you and all that...but…"

"Sure." Grell interrupted. "It gets lonely in my room. I'll be glad if you lived with me…"

Undertaker smiled. "Then should I move in?"

"Duh...that is if you can stand the color red."

Undertaker laughed. "Oh...I can imagine your room now…..the redness of it….haha…"

Grell smiled. "So let's get your stuff and move it."

"I can leave most of these stuff behind." Undertaker said staring at the coffins and burnt out candles. "But give me a few moments to get the useful things."

He rummaged around for a few minutes until he had a bagful of stuff he needed.

"That's it!" Grell said incredulously at the small bag.

"Yup….mainly need a change of clothes and a few things I treasure…."

"And you're leaving your hat behind…."

"Don't need it. I don't need to hide my eyes from any shinigami unlike having to hide the unnatural color from humans...and demons."

"Great! Let's go!"

"Wait." Undertaker said walking out the door. "I said I was going to meet someone. Let's do that first."

"Oh…" Grell said following him out the door…."So can you tell me now where we're going?"

"Nope." Undertaker said smiling turning at the corner of the street.

"Awww…" They walked for a twenty minutes. "Umm….how long is the walk?" Grell asked.

"Oh...about an hour….why?" Undertaker replied.

"Why didn't we just take a carriage...it's not comfortable walking for an hour in high heels..." Grell protested.

Undertaker stopped walking. "Oh….." And he facepalmed. "Oops….I forgot….right….we have carriages….." They then took a carriage to their destination...with Grell laughing at Undertaker's stupidity.

They finally arrive and Undertaker walks to the door and knocks.

"Oh…." Grell said in realization staring at the huge manor. "This is…"

Before Grell finishes, the door opens. "Welcome to the…" the butler starts to say but stops.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell screams.

"What are you doing here….." Sebastian asks clearly surprised.

A voice from behind Sebastian yells, "Who are they, Sebastian?"

Sebastian turns his head and yells back, "It's the Undertaker, m'lord!"

"Hey!" Grell humphed unhappily. "What about me?!"

"And the annoying redhead, Grell!"

Ciel walks to the door and looks at Undertaker in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Undertaker smiles. "I think we should go inside for a chat. Shall we?"

"Sebastian, get tea ready." Ciel orders as he leads Undertaker and Grell into a room with a table and chairs."Have a seat."

After they sat down and had some tea, they sat in heavy silence.

"So…" Ciel said trying to break the awkwardness. "You're not wearing your hat…" Ciel commented.

"Yes." Undertaker said dismissively. "Don't need it anymore."

"Oh…." More silence followed after that. "So….what are you here for…."

Undertaker leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I believe you have something of mine."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and took out Undertaker's memorial lockets from his pocket. "You mean this?" he asked.

Undertaker nodded. "Yes. Now if you don't mind, I'll take it back." he said while reaching for it.

Ciel pulled the locket away from Undertaker's reach. "Wait. I have a few questions."

Undertaker smiles. "Do you? Well...ask away."

"What connections did you have with my grandmother, Claudia Phantomhive?

Undertaker froze and his smile went away. "I...I perfer not to talk about that."

"I demand answers. Otherwise, you will not get your locket back."

"I...she…" Undertaker stuttered. "She...was my love...who...loved me back….she was one of the few people who understand me…" he whispered.

Ciel glanced at the pained look on Undertaker's face and wondered if he should continue asking questions. "Umm...so are these other names….are they your loves too?"

"No...they were just people...who were kind to me in the past….and two of them...even though they were cruel to me….were my parents…." Undertaker said sullenly. "Claudia was the only one who loved me….other than Grell.." He smiled thankfully at Grell in which Grell smiled back.

"Oh….." Ciel decided to stop asking questions. Undertaker didn't seem like he wanted to say anymore than that so Ciel just left it there. He tossed the locket back at Undertaker and Undertaker smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." Undertaker said standing up. "I guess I should leave now."

"Until we meet again." Ciel said leading Undertaker and Grell to the door.

"Yes." Undertaker agreed. "Until we meet again…."

As they left, Undertaker smiled at Grell. "Now, shall we go home?"

Grell looked up at Undertaker. "Of course. Let's go back to our home…"

Undertaker grinned happily noticing how Grell so quickly accepted Undertaker living with him. Laughing, he made a portal back to the Cinematic Library.

_A/N: Happy chapter...flipped a coin….XD….I'm surprised that I'm writing more during the school year than the summer….probably I have more time on the computer given the fact that homework is my excuse to use the computer….^^...now what should I do in the next chapter….._

_Please review and please visit my page for a poll….arigatou gozaimasu...__どうもありがとうございます__!_


	15. Chapter 15

_And the next chapter….the next chapter will be posted in like one or two days because I already typed it….this was going to be a sad chapter but I changed my mind...so yeah….the next _

_chapter will be sad unless I change my mind….and please vote on my poll...there are not enough votes...I can't decide what I'll do later on in the story.._

_Maria: Thanks for that cookie recipe! I'll try making some when I have time...when I have time...when do I have time...T^T. Those huge sugary cakes….I usually like sugary stuff...but those sugary icing are terrible tasting as well...in my opinion...do I scrape off most of the icing and eat the rest of the cake…^^. Those ignored questions...it's like do you agree to the terms and policies thing….you ignore it and just check the box even though you don't know what it said anyways. Undertaker is always adorable... ^ω^...especially wearing pink kitty ears. Undertaker's shop will still be there...it's just that it'll be close but he'll visit once in a while….keep reading and you'll figure out the answer. My hands were pink for one day...my fingernails….a week…but it looked a bit more like blood so that was a good thing. I like long reviews. Makes me happy. And it is not shit...reviews are never shit unless they are from one of your friends who just want to annoy you…which one of my friends did to one of my stories and I can't figure out how to delete that freaking review…_

_zgirl16: Yes you are that good. Now quit denying it. Grell and Undertaker are always a good pairing. ^^. _

_Disclaimer(I'm getting good at spelling that word...practive makes perfect. \(^o^)/: I do not own Black Butler._

Undertaker just stared at the color red….red bed...red curtains….red walls...red carpet...red closet…..it looked like someone just flooded this room with red paint….

"Do you expect me to wear red from this day on?" Undertaker said laughing.

"Nope. You'll stand out in this room so I can keep an eye on you." Grell replied teasingly.

"Aww…that's nice of you..." Undertaker replied with sarcasm.

Grell looked around the room…. "Umm….you can dump your stuff….umm...over there…" Grell said pointing at the corner of the room. "I'll find a better place later….and you can sleep….with me….I only have one bed…"

Undertaker smiled. "That's fine. I like sleeping with you…"

When night came, they slipped under the blankets together and stared at each other's faces. There was moonlight streaming in from the window that illuminated half their faces. In the light, you could see the smile of a happy couple. The light made the bright red hair seem like fire and made the pale silver hair seem like stars...each color complementing the other….in the middle, it became a tangle of fire and stars...glowing brightly...in the joy that they would share.

(In the morning)

Grell woke up with the sun in his eyes.

"Ugh. I forgot to draw the curtains last night." Grell said to Undertaker. But when he looked over to where Undertaker was supposed to be sleeping, he wasn't there. "Undertaker?!"

Grell looked frantically around the room. "Undertaker!" Grell called. He jumped out of bed in a rush to get dressed and look for Undertaker. "Undertaker! Where are you!"

"Huh?" a voice said drowsily from behind Grell.

Grell turned and looked on the bed. There was no one. He crawled on the bed and looked down at the floor on the other side. And there was Undertaker on the floor...just waking up.

"Thank god...there you are…" Grell sighed in relief.

Undertaker looked around. "What? Me?"

"Yes, silly."

"Ohh…" Undertaker said realizing where he was. "Ooops...must have rolled off the bed...that's why coffins are so useful...you can't roll out of them when you sleep…"

Grell laughed. "Do I need to tie you down every night so you won't roll off"

"No...just let me get use to sleeping in a bed…"

"If you want…" Grell said with concern. "we can always bring a coffin over so you can sleep in it."

Undertaker shook his head. "I'll rather sleep with you in a more comfortable environment."

"If you say so...but if you still keep rolling off after a month, we're sleeping in a coffin."

"Ok...ok…" Undertaker laughed.

"Good. Oh and one more thing. Make sure the coffin is painted red. RED!"

_A/N: This was a very short chapter...but cute…rolling off a bed is fun if you don't hit your head on anything as you fall…trust me….done it many times...well...ok...do not roll off your bed if you have a bunk bed and you're on the top…that would suck...get ready for a sad chapter…^^..._

_Review…unless you're one of my friends that wants to annoy me…that means you, Byaku, if you're reading this...anyone else please review..._


	16. Chapter 16

_And here's the next chapter…^3^..._

_zgirl16: You're welcome…^^...and one more thing….don't call me love...XD...it makes me sound like a little kid. I remember one night where I fell off the bed and woke up on the floor without my blankets...I was surprised I didn't feel myself fall. Smile and be happy! Do not be sad!_

_Maria: I think I would find out not to use 300kg of flour...XD...haha….kg..that's a lot of flour. Wait...pink speedo...O_o...ok. Undertaker's shop is awesome...I wanna try sleeping in a coffin one day...but still alive...not dead...don't want to sleep in a coffin dead...yet. Good...giving me interesting ideas for my story. I like rolling off the bed on purpose...making sure I don't hit my head on anything….If you hit your head….that's a whole other story. Best way to play hide and seek...camouflage…once at the park, I was playing hide and seek with my friends...I blended in with the people by just going on the swings...they took forever to find me. XD. For Grell...he might to anything…_

_Guest: That's you again Maria right? I like long reviews so keep making them long! ^^_

_Disclaimr: I do not own Black Butler…._

"Grell...do you promise to love me and stay by my side…" Undertaker asked…

"Of course silly...how many times do you need to ask?" Grell replied with a smile.

"Sorry...it's just….I don't want to live through that pain...the sadness...ever again….I fear that if it happens again, then I might….might not be able to control my emotions any more….and I'll end up….trying to kill myself….again…" Undertaker replied clenching his fists at the thought of that.

"I won't let that happen…" Grell whispered.

Undertaker was happy to be living with Grell...and he actually got used to sleeping in a bed...sure he rolled off one or two times in a month but better than every night...

"Thanks Grell…." But Undertaker knew the joy of being loved again would not last long. He knew that within this week, William would have to talk to him about the bizarre dolls incident and Undertaker would be in huge trouble. The punishment wasn't going to be light. However, he did not want to mention this to Grell...it would break his heart…

"Is something wrong Unnie?" Grell asked with concern seeing his sudden serious face.

Undertaker shook his head clearing that thought away and smiled. "No. Everything's fine." he lied.

Grell noticed the hesitation in Undertaker's voice. There was something wrong. That was for sure. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Undertaker, I need to talk to you." William said. Undertaker paled. He expected William to come but not that early...he wasn't ready...and Grell….

"Yes….William...give me a moment…." Undertaker said his voice quivering from emotions he longed to forget. "Grell…."

"What's wrong. Something's wrong...please tell me…" Grell pleaded.

Undertaker pulled Grell into a hug and kissed him. "I'm so sorry Grell…please forgive me...I'm sorry…" Undertaker said through tears running down his face.

"Wha..Un...please..what's going on…"

"The bizarre dolls…William can't let me off that easily without a punishment…."

Grell gasped. "You don't mean…."

"Yes, I could possibly be charged with death…"

"No...no….you're going to…." Grell whispered his voice shaking. He turned to William. "Please...can't you do anything…."

"No." William said sternly. "I can't to that. Undertaker broke the rules and he has to be punished."

Undertaker got up and walked to the door. He turned to Grell and said, "I love you…." Then he walked out…

William led Undertaker into his office where two other people were waiting. Mayrof Raidon was a legendary shinigami, like Undertaker, who fought many brave wars and had led the shinigamis to victories. He had been a friend of Undertaker in the past and had fought in many battles with Undertaker…. until Undertaker retired due to one specific war which I think you all know now. The second, John Enkeld,was the head shinigami before Undertaker. They had been good acquaintances too.

"Oh...hey…" Undertaker said stupidly…

William sat down next to them. "I suppose you know these two already and I'm certain that you know why you're here, Undertaker."

Undertaker nodded. "Yes...yes...now can we get this over with….." he said glumly.

"Ok…" William said hesitantly. "The crime: Resurrection of dead, tampering with cinematic records, and attacking shinigamis. The crimes are all in the category of 'possible punishment of death'. And…"

"Yes. We know all that. Now can we get to the part where you sentence me to death." Undertaker said impatiently trying to sound strong but everyone heard the pain in his voice.

"Undertaker...we understand what you went through in the past…"John said.

"No you don't!" Undertaker shouted bitterly. "You've never lost the only one who loved you. You never felt that pain. You aren't the one who will have their love taken away. Why would you understand?!" He collapsed in tears screaming at the three that were now speechless.

"U..Undertaker…" William stuttered. "Control yourself."

They waited until Undertaker stopped screaming and was just staring out the window lost in misery. "Claudia...Grell…"

"We know you've been through a lot of pain and you are important to the shinigamis but what you've done has to be punished by death." John said cautiously.

Undertaker stared off into space, not seeming to notice what he said.

"So it has been decided that you will be sentenced to death. Unfortunately, we do not have any time to so that due to some...difficulties...until then, you will be kept locked up in the prison."

Undertaker just sat there silent. He did nothing but stare at the ground as two shinigamis walked in and handcuffed him. He kept staring at the ground even as he was lead out of the room into the prisons. Undertaker was roughly shoved in and the doors locked.

He didn't care if he died...but he did care if Grell was hurt by all this..

"Grell….please forgive me…." he whispered into darkness. Then he sat down on the cold ground and cried…

_A/N: And yeah...I feel guilty for putting Undertaker through all this misery….but what good is a story without something bad happening to the main character...right….I have no idea how to get Undertaker out of this mess but I'll think of it as I go…I write better that way anyways_


End file.
